


Семь историй о Гарри Хаусе

by sophie_jenkins



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, House M.D.
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Crossover, Gen, Humor, OOC
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-26
Updated: 2020-05-26
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:15:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24384928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sophie_jenkins/pseuds/sophie_jenkins
Summary: Семь историй о Гарри Хаусе, по одной на каждый год обучения.
Kudos: 7





	1. История первая. Гарри Хаус и несостоявшаяся МРТ

**Author's Note:**

> Авторским произволом Грег Хаус живет в Великобритании. Мат.часть максимально выверена, но если читатель обнаружил какие-то ляпы и недочеты, автор настоятельно просит сообщить ему об этом в комментариях. 
> 
> Автор отдает себе отчет в том, что некоторые из упоминаемых вещей не применимы к медицинской системе Великобритании или не существовали на момент событий истории и излагает события, ориентируясь на знакомую ему действительность, приправленную изрядной долей художественного вымысла.

\- Вернон, я не собираюсь его воспитывать! – заявила Петуния, подозрительно глядя на сверток. То же самое Вернон услышал от своего троюродного брата, но считаться с его мнением Вернон не собирался. Хотя бы потому, что с ним Вернон не жил. Так Гарри Джеймс Поттер оказался у доктора Хауса.

***

Гарри Джеймс Хаус вместо детского сада ходил в больницу. Со всеми вытекающими из этого последствиями. Взять хотя бы то, что любимой книжкой с картинками у маленького Гарри был анатомический атлас, а вязать хирургические узлы ребенок научился раньше, чем писать. На вопрос «Кем ты хочешь стать?», который взрослые почему-то обожают задавать детям, четырехлетний Гарри уверенно отвечал: «Тлавматологом-олтопедом!». Впрочем, к семи годам Гарри сменил приоритеты и решил пойти в патологоанатомы, а к одиннадцати годам пришел к выводу, что нейрохирурия перспективнее. Поэтому, когда 30 июня Гарри, вместе со свежим номером «New England Medical Journal» достал письмо из какого-то Хогвартса, он счел, что это очередная рекламная листовка, и нераспечатанный конверт отправился в мусор. Доктор Хаус (быть именуемым «папой» Хаус почему-то наотрез отказывался, утверждая, что он не настолько стар, впрочем, Гарри это не смущало) вечером ушел на суточное дежурство, и на следующее утро Гарри был весьма озадачен, услышав звонок в дверь. На пороге стоял крайне любопытный тип. 

\- У вас проблемы с гипоталамо-гипофизарной системой, - сказал Гарри вместо «здравствуйте».

\- Гарри! – расплылся в улыбке незнакомец, и Гарри попятился к двери на кухню, откуда можно было выскочить во двор. – Ты так похож на отца! Ты получил письмо из Хогвартса?

\- Вы ошиблись домом, - сказал Гарри, который начал подозревать, что человек с явным переизбытком соматотропина еще и сектант. – Папа будет после восьми. Он на сутках.

После этого Гарри захлопнул дверь и через черный ход покинул дом. Через два квартала жила патологоанатом Молли, у которой очень кстати был выходной. Гарри прекрасно провел день, изучая отличительные признаки инфаркта миокарда от хронической ишемической болезни сердца, и к вечеру даже забыл про утреннего посетителя.

***

\- Па? – в гостиной горел свет и с улицы был виден чей-то огромный силуэт.

\- Гарри, сколько раз тебе говорить! Хаус! – нервно воскликнули из гостиной. Гарри осторожно приоткрыл дверь. Прямо в грязных сапогах и не менее грязной куртке утренний великан восседал в мягком кресле. При комнатном освещении были видны спутанные волосы, и Гарри поморщился, заподозрив педикулез. Судя по выражению лица отца, тот тоже был не в восторге.

\- Но Гарри Поттер должен учиться в Хогвартсе! – патетически воскликнул гость.

\- Не знаю, что там должен Гарри Поттер, - процедил Хаус, - но Гарри Хаус поедет в приличную публичную школу. Насколько я понял, карьера врача после вашего Хогвартса ребенку не светит.

\- Ну… он может пойти в Мунго… - поморщился великан.

\- Господин Хагрид, я являюсь отцом этого ребенка по документам, и я решаю, где ему учиться. Фокусником он не будет. Я ясно выразился?

\- Это МАГИЯ, маггл! – пророкотал господин Хагрид, приподнимаясь с кресла и хватаясь за зонт.

\- Эй, - пискнул Гарри, думая, что зря он игнорировал психиатрию. 

\- Гарри Джеймс Поттер, - развернулся к нему гость, - ты – волшебник!

***

\- Гарри Хаус, - сказал отец, стоя на платформе 9 ¾. – Я до последнего надеялся, что это типичный шизофренический бред. 

Гарри кивнул. За оставшийся месяц он успел-таки прочесть учебник по психиатрии.

\- Оказалось иначе, - продолжил Хаус. – Но это не отменяет всего остального, что я тебе говорил. Помни. Все люди лгут. 

***

Вопросом, лгут ли Говорящие Шляпы, Гарри задался несколько часов спустя, выслушав очень плохо сложенную песенку про факультеты. Некий Рональд Уизли, отчаянно всю дорогу набивавшийся в друзья и мечтавший вслух о Гриффиндоре, Гарри не понравился. 

\- Гарри … - женщина, читавшая список учеников, запнулась.

\- Хаус! – пропищал Гарри из толпы.

\- Поттер! – громко сказала она. Гарри поморщился. Но он уже знал, что с сумасшедшими не спорят, а пока что таковыми он по умолчанию считал всех «магов».

\- Так-так, интересно, - сказала Шляпа. – Храбр, амбициозен, довольно умен…

\- Довольно? – мысленно возмутился Гарри.

\- Хорошо, очень умен. Хочешь в Когтевран?

\- Какой самый престижный факультет? – подумал Гарри. – В смысле, откуда выпустились самые успешные люди?

\- СЛИЗЕРИН!!! – прогремело на весь зал. Гарри сидел спиной к преподавательскому столу, и потому не видел, как директор поправил очки, а человек с сальными волосами довольно заметно прижал руку к грудине в типичном жесте, характерном для приступа стенокардии.

***

Профессор Снейп Гарри понравился. Он напоминал Хауса. На первом занятии Гарри проявил себя, ответив правильно на два вопроса из трех. В конце концов, когда ты тесно общаешься с хирургами, не знать про безоары просто стыдно. После этого Снейп процедил, что из Гарри может выйти толк, и сменил гнев на милость. В Запретный Коридор на третьем этаже Гарри не совался, правил не нарушал, к квиддичу интереса не проявлял и вообще был типичным тихим скромным слизеринцем. Пока на Хэллоуин Гарри не приспичило посмотреть на тролля. И заодно спасти Грейнджер, вколов троллю в слизистую носа лошадиную дозу снотворного, стащенного в свое время из ординаторской. 

После этого с Гарри поговорили по очереди профессор Дамблдор и профессор Снейп. И если первый выражал восхищение благородством мальчика, а потом долго разглагольствовал о биологических родителях Гарри, то Снейп был лаконичен.

\- Я разочарован, Поттер, - сказал он. – Вы идиот.

На этом Снейп посчитал свою педагогическую миссию выполненной и привстал из-за стола, но Гарри не хотел упускать случай поговорить с единственным адекватным человеком во всей школе.

\- Если можно, Хаус, профессор, - уточнил Гарри. – Не Поттер.

Снейп приподнял бровь.

\- И еще, вы когда-нибудь вскрывали тролля?

\- Не надейтесь, - махнул рукой Снейп. – Охраняемая особь, никто вам его вскрывать не даст. Тем более, он еще нужен Дамблдору. Только не спрашивайте, зачем.

Гарри Хаус, как это ни странно, внял предупреждению.

***

К Рождеству у Гарри сформировалась своя компания. В нее вошла Гермиона Грейнджер, с которой Гарри поначалу спорил по вечному вопросу «Врач ли стоматолог?» и с присущим лечебнику снобизмом, доказывал, что не врач, Драко Малфой, которого Гарри, поразмыслив, отнес к категории «более-менее адекватных», и, как это ни странно, Падма Патил. Оказалось, что у Падмы дедушка успешно практиковал аюрведу. 

Дамблдор ничего не понимал. В Гарри не было авантюризма и безрассудства Джеймса, но не было и холодной отстраненности Тома Риддла. Снейп же с удовольствием начислял сыну Лили баллы и не придирался, что по снейповским меркам означало крайнюю степень симпатии.

Гарри Хаус, в свою очередь, внимательно изучал штат Хогвартса. За прошедшие полгода ему пришлось изменить своим привычкам и подналечь на психиатрию. Гарри твердо решил, что обязательно извинится перед штатным психиатром профессором Блеком за то, что однажды позволил себе пренебрежительно высказаться о его профессии. Острый аппендицит или тромбоз правой коронарной артерии безусловно угрожали жизни пациентов, но незнание психиатрии угрожало жизни самого врача. К числу однозначно опасных были отнесены директор (прогрессирующая деменция, взять хотя бы его речь первого сентября), Хагрид (легкая степень умственной отсталости, педикулез) и Филч (Гарри не был уверен в диагнозе, но видел, что нормы тут и близко нет). С профессора Снейпа Гарри взял обещание, что тот будет делать флюорографию два раза в год (сырость, астеническое телосложение и вредные испарения способствовали развитию ХОБЛ, пневмоний и туберкулеза). Мадам Помфри, по мнению Гарри, страдала фельдшеризмом, и больничного крыла он избегал, излечивая свой обострившийся тонзиллит присланными с совой антибиотиками. 

***

Альбус Дамблдор пребывал во все большем замешательстве. Он был уверен, что Том Риддл в школе. Но как столкнуть его с Поттером, если Гарри – образцово-показательный студент? Его даже мантия-невидимка не проняла. Поттер не гулял после отбоя, одинаково дружил с гриффиндорцами и слизеринцами, отказывался от квиддича (слишком травмоопасно!), не совал нос в чужие дела и был мил и почтителен со всеми. Настолько мил, что его даже пролегилиментить толком не удавалось: ребенок смущенно смотрел на носки своих ботинок. Знал бы директор, что Гарри просто избегает смотреть в глаза сумасшедшим… Верный Северус внезапно ушел в глухую оборону и наотрез отказывался притеснять сына Джеймса и Лили, видите ли, у него никогда не было настолько хорошего студента. И как, скажите на милость, заставить мелкого слизеринца спасать Философский Камень?! Особенно если этот мелкий слизеринец отрицает саму возможность существования этого самого Камня.

Дамблдор слишком долго и упорно ломал над этим голову. К несчастью для него, лорд Волдеморт, напротив, интриги не любил. Одним мартовским вечером профессор Квирелл оставил Гарри после уроков.

\- М-мист-тер Х-хаус, - выговорил заикающийся профессор. – В-вы н-не м-могли-б-бы помочь мне?

Гарри Хаус знал, что людям с ДЦП (а именно так он определил недуг Квирелла) надо помогать. Потому на просьбу профессора сходить в коридор на третьем этаже (заручившись письменным разрешением и всем необходимым для преодоления препятствий) и принести ему камень, который поможет ему в борьбе с болезнью, Гарри ответил согласием. Эффект плацебо никто не отменял, и в самом деле, не летать же человеку с тремором на метле в попытках поймать ключ? Разумеется, как истинный слизеринец, Гарри сходил не один. Пригодились и познания Падмы в травологии, и квиддичные успехи Драко, и его же навыки игры в шахматы, и хорошая логика Гермионы. Гарри появился перед зеркалом, от всей души возжелал помочь несчастному профессору Квиреллу, забрал камень и через полтора часа был у него в кабинете.

\- Сспассибо, Поттер, - прошелестел тюрбан. – А теперь ссмотри, кому ты помог… Квиррел, покажи насс…

На глазах у изумленного Гарри Квиррел размотал тюрбан и повернулся спиной.

\- Вау… - выдохнул Гарри. – А вы делали МРТ?

В коридоре Драко, Падма и Гермиона тихо дрались за место у замочной скважины.

\- Что-что? – прошелестел второй рот Квирелла.

Гарри отчаянно пытался уложить то, что видит хоть в какую-то анатомическую схему.

\- Магнитно-резонансную томографию головного мозга, - пояснил юный Хаус с горящими глазами. – А вы как мыслите? Вы знаете, что думает второй из вас? Или…нет, проще, вы можете сказать, что видит второй близнец, когда вы под тюрбаном?

\- Какой близнец? – растерялся от такого напора Волдеморт, которому даже не дали представиться.

Гарри же нащупывал путь к решению одной из больших проблем: как соотносится материальный субстрат и сознание, и не намеревался отступать.

\- А можно я приду к вам завтра, и мы проведем несколько проб? – сиял слизеринец.

\- Ребята, это реально круто! – громким шепотом сообщила Гермиона товарищам, глядя в замочную скважину. – Гарри прав, такого только на опыты…

\- Дай посмотреть, - Малфой-младший оттолкнул Гермиону и тоже прильнул к отверстию. Его подняла за шиворот мощная рука директора и отбросила в сторону.

***

\- Что вы наделали? – Гарри, на глазах которого уничтожили уникальный образец, то есть, профессора Квирелла, мигом забыл все правила поведения. – За что?!

\- Мальчик мой, - начал Дамблдор, - это был злой и опасный волшебник лорд Волдеморт…

\- Он целый год преподавал в школе, - всхлипнул Гарри. Несмотря на все свои странности, Квирелл был довольно мил, особенно по сравнению с остальными. И преподавал он недурно. И два, по-видимому, независимых мозга в одной голове… или все-таки один? Увы, от бедного профессора остался только пепел.

\- Темный Лорд вернется, Гарри… - продолжал вещать Дамблдор.

Гарри печально рассматривал носки своих ботинок. Не спорить же с тем, кто только что хладнокровно убил тяжелобольного человека?

***

\- Гарри, не расстраивайся, - попыталась вечером утешить друга Падма, - Дамблдор же говорит, что он вернется. А Дамблдор – великий волшебник.

\- Тогда зачем было его убивать? – поднял на друзей печальные глаза Гарри. – Да даже если и вернется… 

Гарри презрительно фыркнул, всем своим видом давая понять, что не верит в это.

\- То у него уже не будет второго мозга Квирелла, - сокрушенно вздохнула Гермиона.

\- Я думаю, у них был один мозг на двоих, - авторитетно сказал Драко, но его никто не поддержал. Он был тем самым человеком не из врачебной семьи, чье мнение юные продолжатели династий автоматически пропускают мимо ушей, даже если оно правильное. 

\- Даже вскрытие провести нельзя, - с обидой сказал Гарри, - ничего не осталось.

Альбус Дамблдор, стоявший невидимым посреди библиотеки, где сидела теплая компания «медиков», пребывал в тихом ужасе. Замашки Избранного вызывали у него тошноту. И впервые за одиннадцать лет директор засомневался, правильно ли поступил, отдав Гарри на воспитание магглам.


	2. История вторая. Гарри Хаус и сердечно-легочная реанимация

Грегори Хаус листал на досуге учебник сына по зельеварению, попивая кофе и размышляя, как можно приспособить эти странные рецепты (которые, очевидно, работали) к своей клинической практике. Гарри, очевидно, чем-то занимался в своей комнате, из которой доносилось невнятное шебуршание и потрескивание.

\- Синдром Вильямса! – раздался возглас Гарри, и в следующую секунду Грегори поперхнулся кофе. Перед ним предстал маленький тощий человечек с огромными ушами и выпученными зелеными глазами.

\- Что это? – удивился Грегори.

\- Добби, сэр, домовой эльф, сэр, - залепетало существо. – Гарри Поттер не должен возвращаться в Хогвартс! Гарри Поттеру грозит опасность! Сэр, скажите Гарри Поттеру, что он должен остаться…

-Что это? – повторил Грегори, обращаясь к Гарри, который выразительно развел руками. – Это – не синдром Вильямса! Конечно, отсутствие всякой клинической практики в течение года, по всей видимости, плачевно сказалось на твоих умственных способностях, но…

\- У меня была огромная практика по психиатрии! – запротестовал Гарри. – И это – классический синдром Вильямса. Широкий лоб, опущенные вниз полноватые щёки, большой рот с полной нижней губой, плоское переносье, маленький, несколько заострённый подбородок… А еще навязчивые движения – он постоянно порывается биться головой об стену, и, по всей видимости, умственная отсталость.

Добби выглядел ошарашенным такой характеристикой из уст великого Гарри Поттера.

Грегори тяжело вздохнул.

\- Гарри, сколько раз тебе повторять, что для точного диагноза необходимо лабораторное подтверждение? Когда установишь делецию участка на длинном плече седьмой хромосомы, тогда и будешь говорить, что это синдром Вильямса. Тем более, что его тут нет. Недостаток соматотропина в детском возрасте и некоторая гиперфункция щитовидной железы сейчас. Редкие болезни встречаются редко…

\- А частые болезни – часто, - грустно закончил Гарри. – Интересно, статистика по распространенности заболеваний у магов такая же?

\- Гарри Поттеру грозит опасность! – взвизгнул Добби. – Гарри Поттеру нельзя ехать в Хогвартс!

С громким хлопком Добби исчез.

Грегори застыл с изумленным лицом.

\- Я тоже так хочу… - в итоге выговорил он. – Это же как удобно уходить с работы…

Гарри тихонько скрылся в своей комнате и сел писать письмо Драко, намереваясь расспросить его о домовых эльфах и их генотипе. Благо, хотя Гарри этого и не знал, именно строгие инструкции Малфоя-младшего своим домовикам, спасали их переписку от перехватов со стороны Добби.

***

\- Гарри, почему ты не стал покупать учебники по ЗОТИ? - удивлялся Драко после первого занятия у Локхарта.

\- В списке рекомендованной литературы не было учебников, - наставительно сообщил приятелю Гарри, - только беллетристика. Тем более, зачем покупать книги, если они есть в библиотеке?

Драко не нашелся, что ответить.

Когда Гермиона и Падма начали восхищаться Локхартом, Гарри довольно долго молчал.

\- Гарри, Гилдерой Локхарт - просто... - взахлеб начала Гермиона.

\- Типичный истероид, - небрежно бросил Гарри. - А это значит, что все его рассказы о подвигах очень сильно приукрашены. Гермиона, не позорься, почитай хотя бы учебник по психологии на досуге. ЗОТИ нам явно придется изучать самим.

***

Когда Гарри услышал голос, который не слышал больше никто, он не на шутку обеспокоился. Нет, он прекрасно понимал, что для шизофрении он еще слишком юн, но в замке, где полным-полно странно ведущих себя людей, всякого можно ожидать. Тем более, никто никогда не изучал, как возможность колдовать влияет на психику. Но связав странный голос с несчастьем, постигшим миссис Норрис, Гарри успокоился и начал раздумывать о возможных внешних причинах необычного явления. Он раскопал в библиотеке сведения про легилименцию и уже начал задумываться, как бы заставить профессора Снейпа обучить его столь важной отрасли (в школьную программу, к возмущению Гермионы, которая, разумеется, засунула нос в книжку друга, почему-то ни легилименция, ни окклюменция не входили). Однако дело приняло неожиданный для Гарри поворот.

***

После Дуэльного Клуба теплая компания снова собралась в библиотеке.

\- Гарри, почему ты никогда не говорил, что ты – змееуст? – ахала Падма. – Это очень редкая способность!

Гарри наградил ее негодующим взглядом. Он всю жизнь прожил в городе. Скажите на милость, где он мог видеть змей?

\- По преданию, только Слизерин и его потомки могли разговаривать со змеями, - сообщил Драко Малфой.

\- Но я не открывал Тайную Комнату! – прошипел Гарри. – Вы же не считаете, что я – Наследник Слизерина и имею какое-то отношение к этой эпидемии кататонии?

\- Кошки не болеют шизофренией, Гарри, - заметила Гермиона. – И пора бы тебе понять, что в магическом мире есть свои магические болезни, игнорировать существование которых просто глупо.

Гермиона очень серьезно отнеслась к тому, чтобы "не позорить" компанию Гарри, и прочитала не только учебник по психологии, но и "Краткий справочник магических болезней", до которого сам юный медик не добрался только потому, что читал "Полнейшую энциклопедию колдовских недугов".

Гарри был вынужден согласиться. Гипотеза об инфекционной природе психических заболеваний была красивой, но подгонять факты под теорию – ненаучно.

\- Подождите… - задумался Гарри. – Получается, я могу разговаривать со змеями…

Трое его приятелей дружно кивнули.

\- Значит, я могу их слышать…

Еще один дружный кивок.

\- Значит, тот голос, который слышу я, но не слышите вы, может принадлежать змее. Огромной такой змее, потому что звук доходит через стены! Драко, какие бывают большие змеи?

\- Василиск, - предположил Драко, вспомнив самую большую змею из всех. Гарри возмущенно на него посмотрел.

\- Василиск, - ядовито ответил он, - не только змея. Это и наполовину петух. И он не огромный.

Драко только пожал плечами.

\- Подождите, ребята! – Гермиона поднялась и скрылась за стеллажами. 

\- Драко прав, Гарри, - она появилась с огромной энциклопедией. – Василиск - это все-таки змея, жертвы или погибают, или превращаются в камень, но это, наверное, образное сравнение...

\- Мерлин и Моргана, - простонал Драко, - по школе ползает василиск…

\- Это всего лишь рабочая гипотеза, - попыталась утешить его Падма.

О своих догадках слизеринцы, тем не менее, сообщили профессору Снейпу в тот же вечер. Снейп тяжело вздохнул.

\- Профессор Дамблдор говорит, что все под контролем, - как-то грустно сказал он. – Но я поговорю с ним.

***

Спускаясь вниз по канализационной трубе Гарри проклинал все. Свою добросердечность, которая подвигла его лезть за незнакомой девчонкой, свое владение змеиным языком, которое делало его единственным, кто может ее спасти, тупость гриффиндорца Уизли, который потерял уйму времени, и, в общем-то, собственный идиотизм. Потому что только идиот мог в это ввязаться. Гарри старался не думать, что скажет Хаус, когда узнает, что вытворял его отпрыск («чуть менее тупой, чем девяносто процентов окружающих») в школе. Главной надеждой Гарри было то, что Драко позовет кого-нибудь из профессоров, а он тем временем сможет договориться с василиском.

Однако в открывшемся перед Гарри зале василиска не обнаружилось. Маленькая рыжеволосая девочка, бледная как белая бумага («Анемия тяжелой степени», - автоматически отметил Гарри, так как признаков наружного кровотечения не было), лежала на каменном полу без сознания. Над ней стоял темноволосый молодой человек. Сбоку валялась какая-то черная тетрадка.

\- Привет! – сказал Гарри. И озвучил единственный возможный вывод. – Ты – наследник Слизерина.

\- А ты догадлив, Поттер, - слегка насмешливо протянул незнакомец. – Я давно хотел с тобой встретиться. Встретиться, поговорить…

\- Потом поговоришь, - отрезал Гарри, склоняясь над девочкой. Как ее звали? Дженни? С удивлением он понял, что пульс на сонной артерии ощущался с трудом. Гарри достал палочку, поднял веко Дженни и посветил Люмосом в глаз. Зрачок сузился. Незнакомец с интересом наблюдал.

\- Что с ней? – спросил Гарри.

\- Ей уже не поможешь, Поттер, она скоро умрет, - равнодушно произнес наследник Слизерина. – А я наконец-то обрету тело.

\- Здравствуйте, профессор… - Гарри запнулся. На Квирелла этот человек не походил. Бедный, бедный профессор-заика. – Волдеморт. 

\- Профессор Волдеморт? – тонкая улыбка искривила губы. – Пожалуй, мне это нравится. Это… оригинально. Я – лорд Волдеморт.

\- Да хоть принц, - фыркнул Гарри. – Что ты сделал с девчонкой? 

\- Ничего, - развел руками юный Волдеморт. – Она сама все сделала. Я только ей советовал. Глупая маленькая Джинни! Писала в дневник, поверяла все свои тайны… Знаешь ли, Поттер, оказаться заключенным в дневнике – очень скучно.

\- Не понимаю, - сказал Гарри, нагнулся и еще раз пощупал пульс. – Черт! Надеюсь, внутреннего кровотечения нет?

\- Что ты делаешь? – удивился Волдеморт.

\- Провожу сердечно-легочную реанимацию, - рявкнул Гарри. – Пульс не определяется. 

На секунду на лице Волдеморта мелькнуло удивление, но Гарри, считавший компрессии, этого не видел.

\- Не трать время, Поттер, - процедил он. – Она умрет. Ее энергия пошла на то, чтобы воплотить меня.

\- Какая энергия? – огрызнулся Гарри. – И да, я не Поттер, а Хаус.

\- Поттер-Поттер, - покачал головой Волдеморт. – Ничему же ты не научился. Магическая энергия. Она отдала свою магию, чтобы ее друг выбрался из дневника.

Гарри, занятый выдыханием воздуха в легкие Дженни, ответил не сразу.

\- Так то магия, - в конце концов выговорил он, немного запыхавшись и продолжая компрессии. – Из этого следует только то, что когда она придет в себя, то будет полным сквибом. Лучше живой сквиб, чем мертвый волшебник.

Волдеморт насмешливо поднял бровь, потом понял, что собеседник все равно не оценит его выразительную мимику, и начал излагать свою теорию о чистоте крови.

\- Ты можешь присоединиться ко мне, Поттер, - закончил он свою краткую речь.

\- Так, - зло проговорил Гарри, поднимаясь и быстро толкая Волдеморта на колени перед Дженни. – Видел, как я делаю? Руки на середину грудины, локти не сгибать, компрессии за счет спины. Я считаю, поехали.

\- Поттер… - Волдеморт с деланным изумлением посмотрел на него. И засунул руку в карман мантии Дженни. Гарри злорадно усмехнулся и показал две палочки – одну свою, другую он только что вытащил у девочки.

\- Делай, делай, - повторил Гарри, - а я пока подумаю. 

Гарри, конечно, блефовал. Раздумывать над идеями Волеморта он не собирался, тут и так все было ясно. Юный Волдеморт просто мыслил в духе того времени (двадцатые годы, насколько Гарри помнил с истории магии), но на идиота не походил, а значит, его можно было переубедить. Как бы то ни было, Волдеморт продолжил компрессии. 

\- Надумал, Поттер? – поинтересовался Волдеморт через пару минут. 

\- Устал? – язвительно ответил Гарри. – Ты ленив и нелюбопытен, вот что я тебе скажу. Мне вот интересно, как ты возрождаешься каждый раз, когда тебя убивают, как ты сейчас обрел полноценное тело, и что будет с Дженни, когда мы ее приведем в чувство. А еще как ты ощущал себя, находясь в голове Квирелла.

\- Крестражи, - выдохнул Волдеморт, - якоря, которые удерживают душу в этом мире. Дневник – один из них.

Гарри оценивающе посмотрел на будущего Темного Лорда и понял, что если так пойдет и дальше, то Волдеморт свалится без сознания радом с Дженни. Он был очень бледен, на висках выступили бисеринки пота, а руки начали дрожать. «Дисплазия соединительной ткани, - подумал Гарри, присматриваясь к нему. – Кости тонкие, мышцы слабо развиты, высокий, руки переразгибаются в локтевых суставах…»

Дженни открыла глаза. Волдеморт перекатился на спину и упал на пол рядом с ней.

\- Получилось, - с облегчением сообщил он. – Поттер, дай ей ее палочку.

\- Гарри, ты спас меня! – пропищала девочка.

\- Дженни, сотвори Люмос, - скомандовал Гарри, недоумевая, откуда они знакомы.

\- Меня зовут Джинни, это от Джиневры, - поправила его девочка, глядя на Гарри с обожанием. – Люмос. Люмос!!! Люмос!!!

Она потрясла палочку.

\- Ты был прав, Поттер, - с удовлетворением отметил Волдеморт. Он все еще тяжело дышал. – Она – сквиб. Дай-ка мне.

\- Не дам, - сказал Гарри. – Я же не знаю, чего от тебя ждать.

\- Ты же теперь на моей стороне, Поттер, - удивился Волдеморт.

\- Я этого не говорил, - парировал Гарри. – Мне просто ты интересен. Как объект для исследования.

Волдеморт посмотрел на Гарри с уважением. Джинни осознала, что произошло, и разревелась.

\- Не реви, дурочка, - сказал ей Гарри, - главное, что ты живая.

\- Мы схоже мыслим, Поттер, - задумчиво произнес Волдеморт. – Я не причиню тебе вреда. По крайней мере, пока.

\- Джинни, дай ему палочку, - Гарри решил рискнуть. – Попробуешь один Люмос, потом вернешь ей палочку.

Тем временем Гарри нагнулся и поднял дневник. Джинни сжимала палочку в кулаке и явно не собиралась никому ее отдавать.

\- Поттер, мы ничего от нее не добьемся, - заметил Волдеморт и с трудом сел. – Отдай дневник.

\- Призови, - пожал плечами Гарри. Он сознательно провоцировал испытуемого на использование беспалочковой магии. 

Волдеморт вздохнул. Дневник вырвался из рук Гарри и перелетел к владельцу. Волдеморт снова завалился на пол.

\- Отлично, - подвел итог Гарри. – Таким образом…

Над их головами послышалась песнь феникса.

\- Дамблдор сейчас припрется, - скривился Волдеморт.

\- Кстати, а где василиск? – вспомнил Гарри. Волдеморт попытался встать, зашатался и снова упал.

\- Спит за статуей, - мотнул головой в сторону Волдеморт. – Я бы позвал, но я сейчас не справлюсь.

\- Давайте выбираться, - предложил Гарри. Он понял, что помощи от профессуры Хогвартса он не дождется. Феникс тут же опустился и любезно предложил хвост.

\- Спасибо, мы как-нибудь сами, - быстро сказал Волдеморт. Феникс обиженно посмотрел на Гарри и скрылся.

\- Полетел хозяину ябедничать, - добавил Волдеморт, провожая его взглядом. – Поттер, может, ты меня тут оставишь? Я пока отлежусь, приду в себя, потом сам выйду. Девчонке память подправь только.

\- Я не умею, - признался Гарри. Джинни уже не ревела, а с ужасом переводила взгляд с одного на другого.

\- Дай палочку, - слабо сказал Волдеморт. Гарри ничего не оставалось, как повиноваться. Джинни мягко осела на пол.

\- Проснется через полчаса, - сказал Волдеморт, возвращая палочку Гарри. - Будет только помнить, что ты ее разбудил в Тайной Комнате. О Мерлин…

\- Гарри, мальчик мой, держись! – разнесся по Тайной Комнате глас Дамблдора.

\- Нет! – крикнул Гарри и потерял сознание.

***

Гарри пришел в себя в Больничном Крыле. Рядом с ним сидел Альбус Дамблдор, рядом стояли Снейп и Локхарт.

\- Волдеморт… - выдохнул Гарри.

\- Темный Лорд снова сгинул, Гарри, - произнес Дамблдор, - он был связан с дневником, который мне удалось уничтожить. Ты проявил себя как настоящий герой, когда спас Джинни Уизли. Уверен, ты будешь рад ее видеть.

\- Мистеру Хаусу пока рано принимать посетителей, - фыркнул Снейп, и Гарри еще никогда не был так ему благодарен.

\- Мистер Поттер, - засверкал белозубой улыбкой Локхарт, - как только я услышал от Драко, что вы в беде, я сразу же начал собираться…

\- Драко, оказывается, тоже идиот, - сонно подумал Гарри. – А Волдеморта жалко. И он так и не рассказал про мозг Квирелла. И про то, как в этот раз он получил тело. И василиска не показал…

\- Но Темный Лорд вернется, Гарри! – закончил свою речь Дамблдор.

\- Надеюсь, - подумал Гарри, погружаясь в сон.

***

Альбус Дамблдор щедро накапал себе валерьянки. Сколько раз уже можно спасать Избранного?! Конечно, хорошо, что мальчик бесстрашен, но оба раза Дамблдор успевал буквально за секунды до того, как Том мог попытаться убить Гарри. Такими темпами пророчество сбудется совсем не в ту сторону…


	3. История третья. Гарри Хаус и сорвавшийся эксперимент

\- Ну и как это понимать? – Грегори Хаус держал в руках пергаментный свиток и выглядел исключительно спокойным, но Гарри почему-то чувствовал, что тот очень раздражен.

\- Я стараюсь, - осторожно сообщил он, недоумевая, что же там такого написано – ведь экзамены были отменены - и, самое главное, кто это написал.

\- Гарри Джеймс, ответь мне, как правильно проводится сердечно-легочная реанимация?

Гарри заерзал на стуле. Он счел за лучшее не рассказывать отцу о Тайной Комнате, но если тот сразу переключился на детали, возможно, все обойдется.

\- Тридцать компрессий, два вдоха, - сообщил Гарри. – Руки не сгибаются, компрессии за счет спины… Эм… На грудине, ну, то есть, на два сантиметра выше мечевидного…

\- Что нужно сделать прежде всего? – ядовито спросил Грегори, и Гарри понял, что письмо написал Дамблдор. Больше никто не мог наблюдать его методику оказания первой помощи.

\- Проверить признаки жизни, - сказал Гарри. – Дыхание в первую очередь, потому что сердцебиение прекращается через…

\- До этого?

Гарри задумался.

\- Подойти к пострадавшему? – предположил он. – Или… нет, освободить грудную клетку от одежды?

Грегори посмотрел на него тем же взглядом, каким профессор Снейп частенько награждал Невилла Лонгботтома, неплохого паренька в общем-то, но абсолютно не понимающего зелья. Гарри понял, что ляпнул что-то не то.

\- Еще раньше? – соизволил уточнить Грегори.

Гарри растерялся.

\- Найти пострадавшего? Узнать, что есть пострадавший? Обработать руки гигиеническим способом? – он и сам знал, что степень бредовости последней версии его ответа зашкаливала, но кто его знает, что там написали в новых рекомендациях за то время, что Гарри протирал мантию в Хогвартсе.

\- Нет, нет, нет, - воскликнул Хаус, и пергамент полетел в мусорное ведро. – Я могу понять, что, по всей видимости, мозги, как и мышцы, атрофируются, если их не использовать, но от своего ребенка, которого раньше относительно других можно было даже назвать сообразительным…

И тут Гарри вспомнил. Не пронесло. Его все-таки будут ругать.

\- Оценить собственную безопасность, - упавшим голосом сообщил он.

Грегори кивнул.

\- Ну хоть так. Реаниматолога из тебя не выйдет, так что будешь изучать эндокринологию. Тем более ваш директор очень настаивает на том, чтобы ты посетил своих дядю и тетю. 

В причины, по которым Альбус Дамблдор настоятельно советовал Гарри Поттеру пожить под одной крышей с сестрой его матери, Грегори Хаус, разумеется, не стал вчитываться.

***

На пятый день пребывания Гарри Хауса у Дурслей Петуния даже начала немного раскаиваться в том, что отказалась от воспитания ребенка. Нет, не потому, что она прониклась горячей любовью к племяннику, и не потому, что его ясные зеленые глаза напоминали ей о дорогой сестрице. Она просто поняла, что есть еще более страшная вещь, чем юный волшебник, и это – юный медик. Честное слово, она бы согласилась на взрывающийся радиоприемник, летающие конфеты и тапочки, превращающиеся в мышей, одним словом, на все то, что проделывала Лили Эванс и даже больше, лишь бы ее избавили от необходимости находиться с Гарри Хаусом под одной крышей. 

Стремясь восстановить свою репутацию в глазах отца, Гарри взялся за дело с большим рвением. Он рассчитал калораж и расписал диеты для всех членов семьи, заставлял Петунию и Вернона регулярно контролировать уровень глюкозы крови, постоянно напоминал Вернону о приеме сахароснижающих препаратов и выгонял Дадли на пробежку каждое утро. Когда он застиг Вернона за сладкой булочкой, то разразился лекцией о возможных осложнениях сахарного диабета, расписывая течение гангрены стопы во всех деталях (патологоанатомы могли бы им гордиться). Относительно Дурслей Гарри был мелковат, но с лихвой компенсировал это приставучестью, находил тысяча и один способ напомнить о необходимости ведения здорового образа жизни и не отставал до тех пор, пока не убеждался, что его рекомендациям не только вняли, но и перешли к их выполнению. А то, что проще подчиниться и сделать так, как говорит Гарри, Дурсли поняли уже на второй день.

\- Вернон, - сказала Петуния вечером в спальне, выслушав рассказ о вреде курения с подробным описанием патоморфологической картины рака легких прямо за ужином, - клянусь тебе, хоть Лили и была со странностями, но в целом она была милой девушкой…

\- Я знаю, - печально сказал Вернон, - мальчик – вылитый Грег.

Следующим утром он написал письмо сестре Мардж, отговаривая ее от визита (не то, чтобы у него были прекрасные отношения с сестрой, но она не заслуживала такого) и Грегори, умоляя забрать ребенка.

Мардж поблагодарила за предупреждение и не приехала. Грегори в до неприличия вежливых выражениях сообщал, что заботится о здоровье своего драгоценного родича и членов его семьи, и сможет забрать Гарри не раньше чем через две недели. Грег на самом деле был слишком занят (чем??) и не мог бы забрать Гарри при всем желании, но Вернон застонал от ужаса и начал зачеркивать оставшиеся дни. Впрочем, по истечении третьей недели, когда Грег соизволил явиться за сыном, Вернон должен был признать, что у него прошла одышка и появились лишние дырочки на ремне, Петуния стала лучше выглядеть, а Дадли приобрел оформленные очертания.

\- Видеть результат от своей работы – круто, - с восхищением сказал Гарри отцу, считая, что (в отличие от Дурслей) прекрасно провел время.

\- Ага, - рассеянно заметил Хаус, почесывая подбородок. – Гарри, как ты.. эм… Как ты отнесешься к тому, что Уиллсон будет жить с нами?

Ни тот, ни другой так и не вспомнили о прочих предупреждениях, содержавшихся в письме Альбуса Дамблдора, поскольку предупреждения эти к медицине не имели ровно никакого отношения.

***

Гарри, Гермиона и Драко устроились в купе с потрепанного вида человеком, на бирке чемодана которого значилось «Ремус Люпин». Их слегка смутило то, что человек уже спал, хотя поезд только-только отъехал от станции, но поскольку это было единственное свободное купе… Гарри заметил бирку и подавил смешок.

\- «Ремус Люпин»! Неужели он так любит волков?

\- Тсс! – прошипела Гермиона. – Думаю, это наш новый преподаватель по ЗОТИ. 

\- А что случилось с Локхартом? – удивился Гарри, который, сам того не зная, следовал заветам русского профессора Преображенского и газет не читал, причем, не только перед завтраком.

\- Несчастный случай, - прошептала Гермиона. – Говорят, он встретился с Блэком, и тот стер ему память…

\- Врут, - авторитетно заметил Драко, у которого был доступ в том числе и к неофициальной информации. – Он сам пытался кому-то стереть память, но поскользнулся, палочка вывернулась из руки и заклинание прилетело в него самого.

\- Кому он хотел стереть память? – ахнула Гермиона. Драко снисходительно посмотрел на нее.

\- Неизвестно. Он же ее стер себе. Теперь он в Мунго, целители говорят, что вероятность возвращения памяти стремится к нулю, они работают над тем, чтобы вернуть ему хотя бы способность запоминать новую информацию…

\- Погодите, - спохватился Гарри. – А кто такой Блэк?

Теперь на него удивленно посмотрела Гермиона.

\- Гарри! Его же по телевизору показывали!

Гарри развел руками. Он не смотрел телевизор.

\- Это опасный преступник, - пустилась Гермиона в объяснения, - он предал твоих родителей, выдав их убежище Тому-Кого-Нелья-Называть, потом убил их друга и то ли двенадцать, то ли тринадцать магглов, поэтому его отправили в Азкабан, а теперь он сбежал! Говорят, он хочет убить тебя!

\- Зачем? – спросил Гарри. 

\- Там темная история, - процедил Драко, - суда над этим Блэком не было, следствие не велось, приговор никто не видел… Честно говоря, меня больше волнуют дементоры в школе…

\- Что за дементоры? – быстро спросил Гарри, который за диетой для Дурслей не успел прочитать учебники на следующий год. – Кстати, ты про крестражи поискал?

Гарри запомнил странное слово, сказанное Томом, и поручил Драко найти все, что только можно, благо, библиотека у Малфоев была богатая.

Драко покачал головой.

\- Похоже, что все нужные книги в кабинете у отца. Я успел только прочитать, что это раздел темнейшей магии, как меня поймали домовые эльфы…

\- Теперь мы хотя бы знаем, что искать! – воспрял Гарри. – А учебник по акушерству ты смотрел?

Драко заметно порозовел. Гермиона подавила смешок.

\- Учебник нашел отец, - сознался Драко. – Сказал, что если я стану целите… врачом, то он лишит меня наследства и выгонит из дому.

\- А фармацевтом? – уточнил Гарри.

\- Про них он ничего не говорил, - Драко на всякий случай не стал спрашивать у Гарри, кто это, решив, что выяснит все необходимое у профессора Снейпа.

Дальше разговор перешел на каникулы, и Гермиона как раз с упоением рассказывала о новых материалах для пломб, когда поезд остановился. Дальнейшее Гарри помнил плохо. У него закружилась голова, потемнело в глазах, пересохло во рту, он почувствовал резкую слабость, и успел только подумать, что наследственность – штука суровая, и, учитывая сахарный диабет первого типа у родной тетки, не следовало так небрежно относиться к собственному здоровью.

\- Собственно, это и были дементоры, - нарочито небрежно сказал Драко спустя пятнадцать минут, стараясь спрятать куда-нибудь трясущиеся руки.

Гарри, который всецело одобрил действия Ремуса Люпина по неотложной терапии гипогликемического состояния, тут же спросил с набитым шоколадом ртом:

\- А как они действуют?

\- Дементоры питаются хорошими воспоминаниями, - тут же ответила Гермиона, заслужив одобрительный кивок профессора Люпина.

\- То есть они нарушают функцию серотониновых рецепторов? – уточнил Гарри. – Не похоже. Судя по симптомам, они скорее каким-то образом вытягивают глюкозу.

\- Или вызывают мощный выброс инсулина, - добавил Драко. Вероятно, в глазах Ремуса Люпина было такое неподдельное изумление, что он счел нужным уточнить:

\- Учебник по патофизиологии отец не нашел. 

\- Можно поставить опыт, - загорелась Гермиона. – У Рона, я видела, есть крыса. Если мы поместим ее под воздействие дементора…

\- Грейнджер! Хаус! – простонал Драко. – На первом курсе у нас был человек с двумя мозгами в одном теле, на втором – василиск, сейчас вы хотите ставить опыты над дементорами… Мне страшно подумать, что вы будете делать через год? Воскрешать Темного Лорда? 

\- Не над дементорами, а над крысой Рона, - педантично уточнила Гермиона. – Тем более, он давно втайне мечтает от нее избавиться.

Если Ремус Люпин и испугался таких школьников, то виду не подал. Он вообще был очень флегматичным оборотнем. И только в Хогвартсе до него дошло, что дети даже не спросили, каким заклинанием отгонять дементоров. Самоуверенности им было не занимать.

***

После ужина Дамблдор пригласил к себе Ремуса Люпина и Северуса Снейпа. Письмо Арабеллы Фигг его немало изумило. Она сообщала, что Дурсли стали гораздо лучше выглядеть, посвежели, но при этом уже забронировали путевку на все рождественские каникулы и намереваются провести следующее лето в гостях у троюродного племянника Вернона в Австралии. Другими словами, они предприняли всё, чтобы избежать повторной встречи с Гарри.

Северус и Ремус пришли одновременно, обменялись неприязненными взглядами и уселись напротив Дамблдора.

\- Итак, Ремус, вероятно, вы уже познакомились с Гарри? – мягко сказал Дамблдор, надеясь, что ребенок не слишком напугал того, кому предстояло стать его наставником.

\- Ах, да, - кивнул Люпин. – Мальчик… очень нестандартно мыслит.

Дамблдор улыбнулся.

\- Тебе не показалось, что в нем есть что-то необычное?

Ремус задумался. С его точки зрения, необычным было всё, но, очевидно, с точки зрения друзей Гарри, все было совершенно заурядно. Чего стоил рассказ этой кудрявой девочки о стоматологических сверлах! Люпин поежился.

\- Пожалуй, только то, что сын Малфоя его всецело поддерживает, - предположил он.

\- Северус? – повернулся Дамблдор к Снейпу. – Как ты считаешь…

\- Люциус сожалеет о том дне, когда дал указания Драко сблизиться с Поттером, - прервал Снейп, сохраняя невозмутимое выражение лица. – Он пригрозил Драко, что выгонит того из дома, если он продолжит свои увлечения.

\- А юный Драко?.. 

\- Подошел ко мне сразу после прибытия в Хогвартс и спросил, кто такие фармацевты, - на лице Снейпа мелькнуло что-то, напоминающее улыбку.

Альбус Дамблдор тяжело вздохнул.

\- Ремус, Северус, пожалуйста, попытайтесь объяснить Гарри, что ему следует вести себя осторожнее. Храбрость хороша, но не безрассудство. И, Северус, я хотел бы попросить тебя…

Выходя из кабинета Альбуса Дамблдора Северус Снейп уже решил как убить сразу двух, а то и трех зайцев. Он поручил варить Аконитовое зелье Гарри.

***

\- Гарри! Как ты открыл эту Чудовищную Книгу?! – простонал Драко, выманивая свой учебник из-под кровати.

Гарри Хаус, развалившийся с книгой среди подушек, хрустел печеньем.

\- Эфирный наркоз еще никто не отменял, - заметил он, перелистывая страницу.

\- И где я должен брать этот… зефир? – всклокоченный Драко загнал учебник под шкаф и пытался накинуть на него наволочку.

\- Не зефир, а эфир, - терпеливо поправил Гарри. – У нашего декана. Он же сам заготавливает ряд ингредиентов, насекомых там, мелких грызунов… Кстати, ты знаешь, что если поклониться гиппогрифу, то он будет думать, что ты – детеныш одного с ним вида, и не причинит тебе вреда?

\- Кто проверял, что думают гиппогрифы? – пропыхтел Драко, заматывая книгу, норовившую его цапнуть, бельевой веревкой. – Ты говоришь, эфир?

\- Ну да, только не переусердствуй! И, кстати, спроси, почему он действует на книгу, нервной системы у нее же нет?

Северус Снейп, услышав, зачем на самом деле двум слизеринцам эфир, долго смеялся.

\- Эти чары реагируют на эмоции, - пояснил он, наконец приняв серьезный вид. – Разумеется, если Гарри твердо верит, что если обернуть книгу тканью, смоченной в эфире и подержать ее так несколько минут, то она станет для него безопасной, то так и произойдет. 

Драко тут же поделился информацией с Гарри, а на следующий день они поведали о своих опытах Хагриду, к большому неудовольствию последнего. Так что к гиппогрифу он никого не подпустил, посчитав, что столь грубые и бессердечные ученики не смогут найти подход к зверюшке, требующей деликатного обращения. Драко остался разочарован. Он всю ночь читал учебник и проникся к гиппогрифам большим уважением.

***

Гарри, разумеется, догадался, кому предназначалось Аконитовое зелье. Но, к удивлению Северуса Снейпа, своими догадками Гарри делиться ни с кем не стал.

\- Мистер Хаус, неужели вас ни мало не беспокоит безопасность других учеников? - в конце концов не выдержал Снейп. Прошло уже третье полнолуние, а в школе не было ни намека на появление слухов о болезни Люпина, и даже мисс Грейнджер, наверняка догадавшаяся после урока Снейпа о причинах отсутствия профессора Люпина, хранила молчание.

\- Врачебная тайна, - кратко ответил Гарри. И подумав, добавил, - Он же пьет зелье при вас?

Снейпу оставалось только кивнуть. 

***

Все текло своим чередом. Чем дальше, тем меньше времени у Гарри оставалось на чтение собственно медицинской литературы, тем более, что Снейп, обнаружив в нем тщательность и аккуратность, по видимому, вознамерился сделать из Гарри зельевара. Это была не та карьера, которую Хаус видел для себя, но зелья имели прямое отношение к медицине, а потому он не возражал. Профессор Люпин, в свою очередь, углядел в Гарри талант к ЗОТИ, и внезапно Гарри обнаружил, что после уроков у него занято почти все свободное время. Драко, ко всеобщему удивлению, увлекся гербологией, и странным образом увлечение это возникло после беседы с Падмой, когда та упомянула об одной индийской фармацевтической компании. Падма же, пообщавшись с Драко, вдруг заинтересовалась темными искусствами. Гермиона Грейнджер постоянно что-то писала, читала, притащила огромный конспект по дементорам и их влиянию на организм, но как-то быстро потеряла интерес к проблеме и постоянно сетовала на то, что ничего не успевает. Некоторое разнообразие внесло в рутинную школьную жизнь только то, что неизвестный порезал ножом портрет Полной Дамы, закрывающий проход в общежития Гриффиндора. Говорили, что сделал это Сириус Блэк, считавший, что Гарри - ученик Гриффиндора, как его отец и мать. Гарри не склонен был верить в такие россказни и подозревал близнецов Уизли.

***

\- Какая-то ерунда, - разочарованно протянула Падма, просматривавшая выписки про дементоров. Ей было скучно. Пасхальные каникулы только начались, дементоры по-прежнему кружили вокруг школы, Министерство никак не могло поймать Блэка, и по сравнению с предыдущим годами жизнь казалась слишком пресной.

\- Почему ерунда? - оторвался Драко от письма отцу, в котором ссылался на семейную любовь Блэков к растениям и настаивал на необходимости развести огород с лекарственными травами. Компания как всегда сидела в библиотеке, и Альбус Дамблдор, невидимкой заглянувший туда, тихо порадовался и ушел. Наконец-то никто не рвался на подвиги и не стремился бессмысленно рисковать жизнью. Но он не дослушал.

\- Ну смотри, - начала Падма, - везде пишут “высасывает душу”, но нигде не написано, что такое душа...

Гарри фыркнул и перелистнул страницу трактата Парацельса “О методе борьбы с драконьей оспой”.

\- И везде пишут про шоколад.

\- Серотонин, ясное дело, - пожал плечами Драко.

\- Или гипогликемическая кома, - заметила Падма. - С развитием необратимых изменений в коре головного мозга, что и расценивается сторонним наблюдателем как “потеря души”. А заклинание Патронуса в таком случае...

Падма задумалась.

\- Не может же Патронус состоять из глюкозы? 

\- Конечно нет, - сказал Гарри. - Как говорит Гермиона, не нужно забывать про магию. Кстати, где Гермиона?

\- У нее два эссе по маггловедению, - сообщила Падма, и все замолчали. Вдруг Драко нахмурился.

\- Какое маггловедение? Она же ходит на Руны и Уход. Я сам ее видел.

\- А я ее видела на маггловедении! - стояла на своем Падма. - Не может же она быть в двух местах одновременно?

Драко открыл рот... и закрыл, кивнув.

\- Может? - уточнил Гарри, оторвавшись от трактата.

\- Хроноворот, - произнес Драко.

***

Следующую неделю Гермионе пришлось тяжко. Драко ненавязчиво рассказывал разные страшилки про магов, невзначай изменивших свое прошлое, но тут Гермиона, читавшая маггловскую фантастику, не услышала ничего нового, и закончилось все лишь тем, что Драко аккуратно попросил у профессора Снейпа книги Рея Бредбери и Герберта Уэльса. Снейп переадресовал вопрос Люпину, опасаясь окончательно рассориться с Люциусом, недовольным тем, что Снейп никак не пресекает то дурное влияние, которое Поттер оказывает на Драко. Люпин же уже ничему не удивлялся, даже Малфою, желающему ознакомиться с шедеврами маггловской фантастики. В конце концов Гарри не выдержал.

\- Гермиона, мы все знаем, - сообщил он, когда бледная Гермиона с темными кругами под глазами присоединилась к ним в библиотеке. - Тебе свои теломеры не дороги? Предел Хейфлика ближе, чем кажется, - зловеще добавил он.

Драко аккуратно записал новые слова. Гермиона нахмурилась, вид у нее был недоумевающий.

\- И циркадные ритмы ты себе все порушила, - печально добавил Гарри. - Мне жаль твой гипоталамус.

На циркадных ритмах до Гермионы дошло.

\- Я обещала профессору МакГоннагалл!.. - воскликнула она.

\- И соображаешь ты медленнее, - безжалостно продолжил Гарри. - Хроническое недосыпание приводит к...

\- Я не могу... - начала Гермиона.

\- Здоровье дороже, - включилась Падма. - И выучить все невозможно. Просто не пользуйся им больше, хорошо? И посмотри, пожалуйста, план эксперимента.

Гермиона взглянула на пергамент. Вчиталась. И снисходительно фыркнула.

\- Вы забыли самое главное. Как мы будем ловить Сириуса Блэка?

\- То есть то, что наш провокационный план нарушает морально-этические принципы, тебя не смутило? - удивился Гарри. - Опыты на людях запрещены.

***

Разумеется, опыты на людях никто ставить не собирался. Компания решила проверить “глюкозную теорию”, как окрестил ее Гарри. Суть была проста. Дементоры питаются растворенной глюкозой. Поскольку в природе сахарный сироп не встречается, то они нападают на особей, содержащих большое количество глюкозы, в данном случае, человека. На вопрос Драко, почему же тогда дементоры не оккупируют кондитерские фабрики и не уничтожают поля сахарной свеклы, Гарри предположил, что в северных морях, откуда они родом, оптимальным источником глюкозы являлись животные и эволюционно (Драко записал себе и это слово) они приспособились получать глюкозу именно так.

\- Если предложить дементору выбор между слоном и человеком, очевидно, что он нападет на слона, - говорил Гарри.

\- То есть, выходит, что больше всего рискуют Хагрид и диабетики? - уточнила Гермиона.

\- Диабетики, - утвердительно сказал Гарри. - Я не знаю, какая концентрация глюкозы в крови полувеликанов.

\- На самом деле, - заметил Драко, поразмыслив еще некоторое время, - даже если мы зафиксируем снижение уровня глюкозы, это не означает, что дементоры питаются глюкозой. Это будет означать только то, что их присутствие как-то влияет на организм.

Разумеется, на такие тонкости никто не обратил внимания.

Рон согласился пожертвовать на благо науки Коросту, получив в обмен привилегию списывать у Гермионы чары и историю магии, и теперь клетка с крысой, укрепленная всеми известными третьекурсникам заклинаниями, стояла в слизеринской спальне. Коросту хорошо кормили, но счастливой она почему-то не выглядела. Возможно, именно потому, что план эксперимента разрабатывался в ее присутствии.

\- Есть одно заклинание, приманивающее дементора, - сказал Драко, когда речь зашла о том, как отделить одного дементора от стаи и подогнать его к крысе. Отделением собирался заниматься Гарри, в совершенстве освоивший с помощью профессора Люпина заклинание Патронуса (на вопрос о счастливом воспоминании Гарри вежливо, но твердо отказался отвечать, рассудив, что правильно диагностированная чесотка - его первый самостоятельно выставленный диагноз - вряд ли впечатлит того, кто не понаслышке знаком с волчьей шкурой). 

\- И где это заклинание? - хмуро спросила Гермиона. Она все еще переживала из-за того, что бросила дополнительные предметы и до сих пор не отдала хроноворот обратно.

\- Я думаю, в Запретной Секции эта книга есть, - протянул Драко, - но как туда попасть? Зря я на каникулы не поехал...

\- Мантия-невидимка, - оторвалась от изучения методики определения глюкозы в крови Падма. Увы, глюкометры в Хогварте отказывались работать. - Гарри, ты же рассказывал, что на первом курсе...

\- Точно! - просиял Гарри. - Драко, ты идешь в Запретную Секцию.

В ночь перед экспериментом слизеринцам уснуть не удалось. Короста как сумасшедшая пыталась разгрызть металлические прутья клетки.

\- Такое впечатление, что она все поняла, - мрачно заметил Драко во втором часу ночи.

\- А бывают разумные крысы? - тут же поинтересовался Гарри.

Короста прекратила грызть клетку и громко запищала.

\- Да нет, не бывают, - задумчиво проговорил Драко. - Вот книззлы, как у Гермионы, они действительно полуразумные. Оборотни, кентавры разумные, но это и так ясно. А крысы - ни разу не слышал.

Короста возмущенно пискнула и с усиленным рвением принялась за прутья.

\- Анимаги сохраняют разум при трансформации, - продолжил Драко, - а еще есть такое редкое проклятие, когда человек постепенно...

\- Может, Короста - анимаг? - прервал его Гарри. - Со слов Гермионы получается, что она принадлежала еще старшим братьям Рона. Ни одна крыса столько не живет.

Воцарилась абсолютная тишина.

\- Хотя нет, бред, - спустя какое-то время сказал Гарри. - По закону сохранения энергии не получается.

\- Профессор МакГонагалл, - ответил Драко. И опять наступило молчание.

\- А как выявить анимага? - наконец спросил Гарри. - Просто надо убедиться, а то вдруг...

\- Неэтично получится, - поежился Драко и зажег свет. - Гарри, если что, сразу кидай экспеллиармус. У тебя реакция лучше.

Гарри вылез из кровати и сжал палочку в руке.

Драко тем временем обмотал руку мантией - в прошлый раз, когда Коросту садили в клетку, она сильно его изодрала - и извлек крысу. Направив на нее палочку, он четко произнес “Финита инкантетем”. 

***

Следующим утром Драко и Гарри выглядели очень уставшими, вяло ковырялись в тарелках за завтраком и постоянно зевали. Но сокурсники недолго пребывали в недоумении - ровно до того момента, пока совы не принесли экстренный выпуск “Пророка” с передовицей авторства некой Риты Скитер: “Питер Петтигрю - Пожиратель Смерти! Мальчик-который-выжил продолжает борьбу со сторонниками Того-кого-нельзя-называть!”

Альбус Дамблдор и Северус Снейп, на которых и свалилось сомнительное удовольствие разбираться с воскресшим Петтигрю, весь день провели в Министерстве, и только к вечеру Альбус наконец собрался с мыслями настолько, чтобы задать простой вопрос, который до сих пор никому не пришел в голову: ”Северус, а как Короста оказалась в спальне слизеринцев?”

Снейп пожал плечами.

\- Возможно, Драко решил разводить змей, чтобы их доить? - предположил он. - Или Гарри ставил какой-то опыт?

Дамблдор откашлялся.

\- Северус, я могу поговорить с Гарри?

*** 

После беседы Дамблдор подумал, что если Британию не доконает Том Риддл, то это окажется вполне по силам Гарри Хаусу. Опыты с дементорами! До такого не додумывался ни один Темный Лорд! Он не знал, что пощадив нервы старого волшебника, Гарри не стал уточнять, что главными идейными вдохновительницами в этот раз оказались тихая и незаметная индусская девочка Падма и образцовая отличница Гермиона. Впрочем, волноваться было уже не о чем. Поскольку обвинение с Сириуса Блэка уже было снято (и Дамблдор поморщился, предвосхищая очередную статью Риты “Опасный преступник двенадцать лет скрывался рядом с детьми!”), то дементоры покинули территорию Хогвартса и юные экспериментаторы оказались избавлены от соблазна воплотить свой план в жизнь. Чем этот план мог закончиться, Дамблдор даже боялся представить себе. Единственный наследник Малфоев и сын Поттеров... Лучше бы они в квиддич играли. И Дамблдор записал на бумажку мысль о том, что надо бы попросить Северуса обязать детей присоединиться к команде.

***

Гермиона Грейнджер вернула хроноворот профессору МакГонагалл, Ремус Люпин спокойно отработал весь год, Драко напрашивался к профессору Снейпу на летние каникулы (не в последнюю очередь потому, что представлял себе, что на самом деле скрывается за сдержанной похвалой отца, озвученной в газетном интервью), Гарри упаковывал пособия по колдомедицине, предвкушая восторг отца... Все было спокойно. И только Падма, зарывшаяся в очередную книгу, позаимствованную из Запретной Секции с помощью мантии Гарри, вдруг задумалась о том, что, возможно, шутливое предложение Драко о воскрешении Лорда Волдеморта - не такая уж плохая идея. По крайней мере, статей о влиянии множественных крестражей на психику она точно не встречала.

***

В Литл-Уиттинге лил дождь. Подтянутая моложавая женщина аккуратным почерком переписывала в тетрадку калорийность с упаковок продуктов. Спортивного вида мужчина вынес чемоданы в прихожую. Крепкий молодой человек с развитой мускулатурой мелькал на втором этаже, ударяя по боксерской груше. Черный пес встряхнулся, вылез из кустов, перемахнул через забор и превратился в потрепанного бродягу. Сириус Блэк только недавно с удивлением узнал из газет о собственном оправдательном приговоре и о заточении предателя Петтигрю в Азкабан.

\- Молодец, Гарри, молодец, - шептал он, вдавливая кнопку дверного звонка. Дверь отворилась. 

\- Я - крестный Гарри, - произнес Сириус Блэк.

\- Какого Гарри? - растерялся Вернон. - Здесь нет никакого Гарри.

\- Гарри Поттера, - уточнил Сириус, уже начав терять терпение.

\- Поттера? - еще больше удивился Вернон. - Не знаю Поттера...

Петуния тихо подошла сзади и отодвинула мужа в сторону.

\- Гарри Поттер живет со своим приемным отцом, - процедила она. - И нет, я не дам вам адрес. Откуда мне знать, кто вы такой?

Дверь захлопнулась.

\- Это он про Гарри Хауса спрашивал? - наконец сообразил Вернон.

\- Тсс! - зашипела Петуния, но Сириус, обладавший чутким собачьим слухом, уже все услышал. Теперь он знал, почему совы наотрез отказывались нести письма Гарри Поттеру. Скоро он заберет сына Джеймса от этого маггла с жуткой фамилией Хаос. Скоро...


End file.
